


The Queen of Resets(Tale of Resets)

by Lyricata



Category: Storyshift - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricata/pseuds/Lyricata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk did a genocide run. Mettaton took control making her repeat it over and over again. But Frisk may have the opportunity to fix everything and banish the demon away.</p><p>This is storyshift  au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A/N

Thank you guys who will read this story.

This story is based on rp (role playing)  
And i was the one who was asked to make it into a story.  
ArsiMattila i guess

ArsiMattilaPapyrus

ChaoticSenPIE as Asriel and Blooky

AlbusDecember as Chara, Toriel, Asgore

@lu as tiv (she isn't in this story

Also ChaoticSenPIE and ghOst-RL did the grammar and spelling correction. 

Cover made by ChaoticSenPIE

Hope you enjoy my long written story.

I also posted this story on wattpad so look for it there if you want.


	2. My marionette

Frisk pov.

I was about to fight Papyrus. Metta wasn't around this turn. Maybe she left me alone.  
''Human go upstairs I just want to keep you safe. You have the last soul that we need.'' He talks as usual in these runs.

''I don't want to fight you Papyrus...''I try talking to him.

''Go upstairs or fight me. Don't you know how many children I've lead to death? How many many he killed?'' He continued the same dialogue as in other timelines.

''We can go together so you can protect me...'' Somewhat I did something new.

''Huh, what do you mean?'' He looked surprised.

''We don't have to fight and you can protect me.'' 

''I...Yes my child we can... I will lead you safe through the barrier...agh'' he started screaming when my body suddenly stabbed him with a toy knife.'' What are you doing? You're like the others aren't you...''

''I'm sorry I can't control my body, I'm sorry.'' Tears formed in the corners of my eyes.'' I didn't mean to...'' his body turned to dust.

''Frisk did you really think you will get rid of me so easily. Because you were bored you killed everyone that and now you're stuck with me. You belong to me.'' Metta spoke, wrapping her ghostly hands around my body.

''Metta why?'' I cried.

''Simply because, now let's go.'' She took control pushing my soul consciousness out of my body and taking my determination. I was simply left there helpless. 

''Hahaha.'' You killed him haven't you?'' Blook ask.

''Just shut up, cousin.'' My mouth speaks and O appear next to my body.

''Metta I'm sorry I... I.. didn't knew you were in there.''

''It's alright now let's take over this timeline and kill everyone.''

''Yes, cousin.'' He says with a creepy smile.

''No stop, no more!'' I cried out, but they don't even listen.

Metta

I was walking, taking control as usual. Waiting for her. Her old trick made me sick, ha ha. I giggled.

''Hey you don't know how to greet a new pal?''she ask.

I shake her hand and as usual it happens. ''Couldn't you make anything more interesting Chara? It's as old as the world now. Haha'' I laugh.

''Sorry pal I don't know what you're talking about. It's the first time I'm doing this.'' She said nervously giggling.

''Don't play dumb with me Chara, it won't work. Let's do something new shall we?'' 

''Okay I'll do my creepy face then.'' Her red eyes turn black. And a black liquid starts running her face from the eyes and her mouth.

''Eh not impressive also I saw you do that face a lot better than this.'' I tried to make her do something new it's boring to make these runs nowadays. Also Frisk is putting on an effort of freeing herself.

''Huh I didn't show it to anyone else just my brother...'' She tries to speak.

''You know Chara, how about I'll start by killing him''I smile with a demonic smile.

''Don't you dare...'' she attacks by summoning knives. ''Touch him'' her eyes runny.

''Fight me then.'' I point at her a toy knife.'' Them maybe you will have your happy ending.'' Frisk is trying really hard to escape me, maybe I let her go.

Time skip 

I finally stab her as she was distracted as she saw Asriel walk in.

''Asriel nooo...'' she teleports near him and grabs him so they can escape together. And Frisk tears her chains to me. Heh this is interesting.

Charas HP slowly goes down.

Chara

I was out of breath. It hurt so much. I hate this so much. Why am I the only one who remembers it I can't go on it's so hard. I just want to dissappear, but I have to be strong for the. Damn it, Frisk why did you do that? I was thinking while I teleported near the Hotland with Asriel and Frisk apparently.

''Chara are you okay? Don't die on me okay!'' Asriel was crying. Heh such a crybaby.

''Don't worry about me okay Asriel it won't matter. Everything will be reset. Sorry Frisk K can't stop her from taking your body from you.''

''No I'm sorry Chara I shouldn't have done this I shouldn't have.'' She crys and she means it.

I smile weakly while Asriel is pulling me to see our father Asgore the royal scientists.

Time skip 

''Chara how did this happen who did this to you?'' Asgore was worried.

''That humans body. She is being possessed. But everything will be reset so don't worry. Haha'' I start to cry and giggle.

I hear Frisk explain him about what happened and his range at her. He doesn't believe in her. He's scared.

''Chara everything will be alright dad will heal you and we can eat cookies later, kay?'' His eyes are red and he will start crying soon so I just nod.

I feel my heart scatter bit by bit. Piece by piece. It's slow. Painful and I want it to stop. The pain to go away.

It shakers and brakes. I'm dead now, but it's strange I'm still here, but I'm not. 

I hear Frisk explain how can we bring back my soul if we find it or give me a new one. So Asriel leaves to steal it. That idiot.

Frisk

I wait 'til Asriel comes back. Staring blankly into the screen. Metta didn't kill anyone and that's strange. She's far from Snowdin. She moves slowly like giving us time to get ready for something.

Finally I hear Asriel coming back, he is holding a red soul.  
Asgore takes it. Puts it into Chara. The machine starts to beep after two long minutes of silence. She's alive and that actually worked this time.

I hug her, if you call it a hug running through her because I'm a ghost.

''Chara you're back I'm so happy!'' Asriel hugs her.

''Rei where is Frisk body now?'' She ask.'' I'm going to stop her.

''She's near the he exit of Snowdin and she didn't kill anyone yet.'' I and Asriel say in the same time.

''Frisk we're going to fight her. I can't let her do that again. Kill everyone.'' She touches me and we disappeared from the lab to a exit of Snowdin where Metta is waiting for us.

Frisk

''Frisk O love you and I'll stop this somehow, I promise.'' She says trembling in fear.

''I love you too Chara'' I say and I can see her smile.

''Let's do this, Frisk let's get you into your body and make her leave.'' I nod and the battle starts.

I'm trying to posses my body while Chara is throwing knifes and punching my body to the ground not trying to hurt it much.

Suddenly Metta kicks Chara into the stomach making her spit blood and tremble.

''Haha is that what's left of all mighty Chara?'' Metta ask with her annoying voice.

''Stop please I can't take it anymore''. She cries and begs.'' No no no make it stop.''

''Wow you really don't want her to have a happy ending. And I was thinking if tou do well enough I may give her her body back. It's getting boring killing and slaughtering everyone.''

''No, no, no...'' she kicks her into the stomach. And she losses her conscious . I see a chance and take my body, but for how long....

Frisk

I was sitting near Chara. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

''Chara!'' I huged her and started crying.'' You're alive, I was so worried!'' 

''Frisk what happened?'' She asked confused.

''I thought you were going to die. Metta beat you up really badly. I was scared that you will die again.''

''Frisk I'm sorry.'' She hugs and kisses me.'' I love you really much okay. I'm sorry if i can't be much if a help for you.'' She cries.

''No it's okay I love you.'' I say laying next to her as we drift to sleep.

Metta

Frisk, Frisk , Frisk you think you can escape me huh? You let's make a deal if she fights me and wins I won't reset leaving the timeline alone. But if she doesn't well let's say it won't be pretty.

We were standing in a black void in her kind. We met here quite often.

I see her nod.

Okay then I'm taking the control back.

She was about to scream no, but it was too late for that.

I wake up I'm at Frisk body looking at Chara. I get up and she slowly wakes up.

''Frisk?... '' she says.

''Nope it's Metta here and J have a proposal to you.'' She starts to shake in fear again.'' If you win in a fight with me I promise to give you a happy ending and never reset so how's that?''

''No please no more, no more I beg of you.'' Chara cries.

''Chara please. It's me Frisk please do this you said you will help haven't you?" I let Frisk take over again. ''We can be happy.'' She smiles.

''No Frisk I can't do this I'm too scared, I can't fight her. Sorry I can't keep the promise.''

''I hate you Chara. You promised. You promised liar... liar...''

''Just kill me already Frisk.'' Chara says.

''Nope do it yourself...''Frisk says and gives the knife to Chara. She pierces her neck and dies.

The Reset button pops up and new reset begins. With Frisk soul getting darker. My little marionette...


	3. Change

Frisk 

The dark place. The Save Screen. I'm here again. My hatred for her. I want to kill her... But am I sure that I want this? Yes. She hurt me and I'm going to hurt her and only her.

''So what do you want to do partner?'' I hear Metta's voice.

''I want to kill Chara and only her in this reset.'' I answer.

''Huh, I'd rather kill everyone, but this seems fine. Let's proceed....

Chara

I can't take this anymore. I want everything to end. I think as I squeeze the razor deeper.

''Chara stop!'' I hear Asriel cry out.'' What are you doing?!''

''It doesn't matter everything will be reset and the human will kill us over and over again.'' I say as I start to cry.

''What are you talking about Chara?'' He ask with a confused look.

''The human she will hurt you me everyone. And then reset and reset. And I'll I do is see you die over and over I can't stand this anymore.''

''No, I don't believe you Chara. The human can't be all that bad.'' He softly smiles.'' I'll talk to her when she comes.''

''No she will kill you. I have to kill her...'' I tried saying something.

''No please let me talk to her first, I beg of you Chara.'' All I can do is nod. I can't argue with him.

Frisk

I walked through the ruins leaving everyone unhurt. For strange reason all I want is to make Chara suffer. That's my only reason in being with Metta...

My soul is turning black as my will to keep everyone safe fades away... Something is wrong and I don't know what...

''Human stop. I, the great deity Asriel will not let you pass.'' I see Asriel but strangely enough I don't se Chara anywhere.

''Oh just move aside. I don't have time to deal with you.'' My lips speak but is that really me?

''No human, I can't let you pass or you'll hurt everyone especially my sister.'' He looked determined.

''So will you fight? Cause I don't want to fight you...''

''So you will not hurt anyone? '' he ask excitedly.

''Oh I'll just make Chara pay. That's all. So move aside, you little idiot.'' I don't want to fight him. Not even Chara. But some strange hatred is eating me up slowly.

''No I won't let you. And I don't want to fight you. It's wrong, so stop human.'' He's persistent.

''So what will you do? You can't stop me!!!'' It's me but not me talking.

''I don't know, but I won't let you pass.''

I walk straight ahead. He grabs me by my sleeve.

''Let go of me.'' I tell him through my teeth.

''No I won't!!!''

I kick him into the stomach hard but he still doesn't let go. He grabbed me by my foot. I feel the urge to kill him.

''You know what. YOUR SISTER IS ONLY TRYING BECAUSE OF YOU AND IF I KILL YOU I'LL GIVE HER EVEN MORE PAIN.'' I start speaking but it's not me.

Suddenly knives start flying towards me. I dodge.

''Don't you dare touch him. I'm done running and you're going to die for good this time.'' She looks angry and that give my lips a grin.

Metta

Ohh poor Frisk she was never in control. Even now... Haha. This is going to be so much fun. Oh so much fun.

''Oh Chara, Chara. Long time no see?'' I speak in Frisk's voice swinging a toy knife around.

''I won't let any of you hurt anyone. So die.'' She throws knifes at me but I dodge.

''I see you got your rage back huh?'' My voice gets darker and darker every second I speak.

Suddenly a knife flies and I can't dodge it. I summon Frisk soul and it's warped around in black goo around her. And she takes damage.

Our souls a separated into two different hearts my only has a heart shape and she has a red heart.

Chara

I saw Frisk all wrapped up and I hit her. Was it really her or was she controlled.

Well it doesn't matter I have to kill her so she won't come back. But she always does....

''Chara please end this...'' I hear faint voice coming from Frisk.

''Oh shut up'' Metta replies and smacks her into the ground.'' You know I don't really need you anymore.'' She laughs and I attack.

She cover the attack with Frisk over and over again. 

''Chara erase us in the void, that's the only way...' Frisk begs over and over as she catches her breath.

''Oh why have you suddenly stop attacking me huh?'' Don't tell me you're really going to do it?'' Matta ask with her annoying voice.

''I surely won't let kill anyone.'' I grin.  
''And Frisk suggestion of erasing you sound kinda fun.

I snap my fingers and we're in the core. I grab Mettas soul and throw her into the void slowly her soul falls down leaving Frisk in control once again and memories of Metta slowly disappearing everywhere.

''Frisk reset this mess please...'' I ask her wanting all of this to end.

END OF THE SECOND RESET


	4. The finale

Frisk

Here I was again ready to make this the last reset and this time, I won't hide anything. I should make this as good of the end as I can.

I walked to the next room and saw Blooky, as always.

''Hello my name is Blooky. Blooky.....'' he started but was cut off by me.

''Blook can we skip this?''

''Fine, whatever.''

''Do you remember Metta?'' I asked.

''Yes I do... Umm I have to go.'' and he vanished.

Moments after, as I walked around, I saw Papyrus.

''Oh my child, are you okay? That was a huge fall.'' He asked.

''Yes. I'm fine, Papyrus.'' I responded.

''Huh, are you sure? Also, how do you know my name?'' He asked looking at me suspiciously.

''I'm a time traveller. I know much more than you can imagine.'' I giggled.

''Okay. But are you sure you're fine, my child?" He asked me again.

" Yes I'm sure.'' I smiled.'' So are we going to the ruins? To your home?''

''Oh yes. Follow me, my child.'' I took his hand and we walked through the ruins together. We solved different puzzles and befriended all kinds of monsters.

When we arrived at the ruins, Papyrus immediately lead me to my room.

''If you'll leave I'll help you. Go and look at your room.'' (WHAT?)

''Thank you.'' That's new..

''Don't worry about it, my child. Now go to sleep.'' He covered me with a blanket and I drifted off to sleep.

Time skip 

I woke up to the smell of pie. I went out of my room and went straight to the kitchen. There I saw Papyrus baking.

I walked in to see him almost done with the pie.

"Oh Frisk! I see you've woken up. I'm almost finished with this pie." He said and smiled softly.

''Up, well and rested. But I think I should have slept a bit more.''

''No, no. It's fine-" before he could finish his sentence, we heard a loud thud.

''What's that? It sounded like it's coming from the basement.'' 

''I'll go and see what it is. You stay here and watch the pie, okay?'' I nodded as he walks away to leave the kitchen.

Chara

I was sitting, waiting for Paps. I really want to see him. It's been so long since I've seen him. Last time frisk only had done genocide for a long time. I wonder what she will do next...

"Hey!!!." I hear a voice. It's Papyrus. 

"Hey its knife to hear from you again" I say and he slightly chuckles

After a few puns I get to ask him

"Papyrus can I see you" I asked with a quiet voice

"Soon" he says

"But I want to see you now please I beg of you "

"Do not worry it will happen soon. I will leave with the human. I will escort her to my brother and will not let him kill her."

"But I want to see you..."

"Frisk you are here?" I hear him say and I press my nails into my palm

Frisk 

The pie was about to finish up. I took it out leaving it to cool down

Papyrus was taking his time. Probably talking to chara.

The thought of her made me sad all I did to her, her brother, and everyone else. I bet she hates me 

I decided to take a look and went downstairs. I heard puns and laughter

Soon I heard chara speak

"Papyrus can I see you?" She asks with a quiet voice

"Soon" papyrus said

"But I want to see you now please I beg of you"

"Do not worry it will happen soon. I will leave with the human. I will escort her to my brother and I will not let him kill her."

"But I want to see you..."

Then I lost my balance and fell making papyrus look towards me

"Frisk you are here?"

"Oh sorry the pie was already baked and you were nowhere to be seen so I went down here and I didn't want to interrupt you two." I say

"Oh I see frisk." He hugs me "are you ready to go I wil escort you so you can pass the barrier safely."

He opens the door and Chara jumps into his arms crying 

"Finally I can see you" she smiles and he pats her head

"Hey chara can we eat a pie at your place?" He asks and she nods "frisk can you take it and we are good to go"

I nod and run into the kitchen to take the pie leaving them alone.

Chara

I'm so happy to finally see him, I ran over and pulled him in for a really tight hug, Almost crushing his bones.

Frisk left us for a bit and we chatted a bit until she got back and we went forward. I didn't let go of Paps' hand. And Frisk was carrying the pie.

''Chara what are you doing with a human?!!" I hear Asriel shout out, rushing over to where we are.

''Oh nothing, we're just walking.'' I smiled in a teasing way.

''And who is that monster next to you?'' he must've been talking about Papyrus.

''He is-'' Asriel doesn't let me finish.

''Human, I, the great deity Asriel will capture you and them Mom will let me join the royal guard!"

''Can that wait? I'm hungry'' Frisk said.

''Ohh the human is hungry. I know, I will feed them my cookies!" He offers some to Frisk and she takes few.

''Wow they are really good. Can you teach me how to make them?" She ask. Man she always had a weird taste for food.

''Of course follow me to my and my sisters house we can eat the pie there and make cookies.'' He's too over excited and starts to drag Frisk.

I and Papyrus walk slower behind them talking.

''Papyrus, I love you.'' I say as my face gets reder.

''I love you too Chara.'' He says, a tint of pink on his cheekbones and making me blush more.

Time skip 

Frisk

We ate the pie and Asriel was about to teach me how to make cookies.

He was making a big mess so I got to be the teacher.

I was fun till I heard Chara scream. Me and Asriel went to her room quickly as we can. 

She looked terrifying. I froze as how she reminded me of Metta.

Soon after I collapsed and woke up outside with chara staring at me.

''Monsters are like snow. Fragile creatures. But Asriel, Asriel... he is different he's like a white snow. Pure and inoccent. You dig what I'm saying?'' She was having a mean look on her face 

''I do. I hurt so many people. I won't look for excuses. But if there is anything I can do just say it.'' I say.

''Leave...'' I hear her say quietly.

''Leave?" I repeat.

''Leave. Leave us for good. You always ruin everything.''

I turned around and ran. Till the room you meet someone mysterious. And sat there thinking.

Papyrus 

I went to pick few things from the ruins. And when I came back I saw Frisk and Chara and hurt their conversation. Soon Frisk ran if to.

''Chara that wasn't nice.'' I say as I walk to her. 

''You don't know what she did!" she yelled.

''But that isn't the reason to threaten someone! Don't try that ever again..." I raised my voice.

''You know you're like the others! Pretending to be nice and all! But stab my right in the back!" She is clearly angry.

''I'm sorry but I've vowed to protect her.''

''Whatever you're just a dirty liar.'' And with those words she's gone.

Time skip

I found Frisk sitting in some strange room.

''Frisk are you alright? ''

''Yes I'm fine.''

''I heard all the things Chara said...''

''If you mad at her don't be. She's a good person and I got what I deserve. My past time travels. She remembers me and well I did some nasty stuff there.''

''But that isn't the reason to be...''

''It's fine but promise me to be good to her.'' She smiles a smile I can't say no to.

''Fine...''

Suddenly a fireball came and almost hit us.

''A human you shall die.'' A voice said and a dark figure became visible.

''Don't you dare hurt the human.'' My eye glowed.

She threw more and I deflected them with bones.

''Stop this at once!!!" I demanded.

''Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!'' She yelled.

''I'm the ex king Papyrus.''

''So you're the kings brother? Fine I'll let you go this time. But beware I won't let the human pass alive.'' And then she left.

Time skip

Frisk 

We came back to Charas place.

Soon Toriel came and was about to kill me as she said wouldn't let me pass.

''Stop. She can pass the barrier and she will not harm anyone.''

''You're really a full. Cuz only a human and a monster soul can pass the barrier together.'' She started istericly laughing.

''No that can't be...''

''It is Paps.'' I say.

''Frisk can you leave us alone for a bit?'' I nod and walk out.

Their scream and shouts were heard trough a closed door.

I couldn't stand it and thought of reloading only my soul. And that surprisingly worked. It stayed perfectly good.

I walk in the room.

''Papyrus, I know how to brake the barrier.''

''So you came to your senses? And you're sacrificing yourself?'' Toriel asked.

''No I have a spare soul." I showed it and explained everything.

They looked surprised ,but Toriel and i walked out to see Asgore becoming friends. And Chara and Papyrus becoming a couple again. Everything is going perfectly.

 

Blook

Heh, they think everything is going to be fine. But boy are they wrong!

I took all the he six soul and came to attack Papyrus and Chara.

The both of them did put a fight. But still a being like me can erase them easily, I'm a god compared to them and taking their souls would be easier than you'd think.

I wonder what Frisk thought, She could get me to change? Heck no! After what they did to Metta?! No.

I have taken all souls. One by one. 

Only Frisk is left. Here she stands before me, fighting. Like she did again and again, she had always been full of hope, full of determination. She spooked me and I couldn't take it, she was absolutely spooky.

The souls I had loosened bit by bit until they all broke free, and I run away as always, terrified.

Frisk 

I woke up at the same place. Everyone was happy of what I've done, even Chara.

They started questioning me but I ran off to the next room to see Blooky.

''Blook come with us'' I say and others are starting at me like I'm a mad man because they can't see him.

''I think she lost it '' Asriel whispered, a confused expression on his face.

''Definitely '' Toriel agrees with him.

''Just leave me be, soon everything will make sense.'' They leave but still watching me behind a pillar.

''Frisk stop they can't see me, and I don't have a soul.'' I take one of mine that was in the files giving it to Blook.

He takes it and finally this reset is complete, or maybe not.

I pulled Chara away for a moment as everyone is talking to Blook.

''Chara destroy the reset button, I don't want to take all this away once again.''

''Okay'' she nods and a knife breaks it to a million shards.'' Sorry it didn't work out... You know both of us being together and all. I really like Papyrus.''

''It's okay.'' I smile.'' I kinda like Asriel".

She nods and all of us head out to the surface.


End file.
